Summary The nervous system is composed of diverse cell types that function together in circuits to sense the environment and modulate animal behavior. Sophisticated mechanisms exist throughout development to create and differentiate neural cells, to build complex networks of connections between these cells, and to incorporate new cells into these growing networks. Defects in these basic developmental processes can cause neuro-psychiatric diseases including autism, schizophrenia, and seizure disorders. Exciting new approaches such as brain organoid cultures, single-cell sequencing, and enhanced epigenetic approaches (ChIP-Seq and ATAC-Seq) have led to rapid advances in our understanding of neurodevelopmental processes and diseases. The 2018 Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Neural Development in Newport, Rhode Island will bring together an international group of scientists that have made breakthroughs in our understanding of nervous system development. Topics to be covered at the meeting include neurogenesis and fate specification, genetic and epigenetic impact on neural development, establishing and maintaining neuronal networks, stem cells, glial cells, and computing neurodevelopment. The meeting is also designed to highlight recent technical advances that have rapidly propelled the field forward, including a diversity of experimental approaches and model systems, from C. elegans to mammals. The Neural Development GRC has been held biennially since 1981 and has become the premier meeting in the field for trainees, young investigators, and senior colleagues. As with many GRCs, it is centered around talks and poster sessions in the mornings and evenings, with extensive time for social and scientific interactions in the afternoons. Our initial slate of speakers is an excellent mix of very promising young (11) and mid-career scientists (3), along with outstanding senior researchers (16). In addition several trainees and young investigators will be invited to give short presentations based on their submitted poster abstracts. Additional features unique to this meeting are lunchtime discussions with trainees on career-relevant issues, and a Power Hour (sponsored by the GRC) to promote the advancement of women in science. The main conference will be preceded by a Gordon Research Seminar (GRS), a two-day event that is organized and run by trainees. The GRS will feature a single keynote address by Chris Doe (University of Oregon); all other talks and posters will be presented by trainees. The GRS, introduced four years ago, is very popular among trainees. We anticipate that this meeting will foster extensive interactions and collaborations between scientists at all stages of their careers, expose attendees to exciting new breakthroughs in the field, and allow us to frame the next exciting set of questions to advance our understanding of nervous system assembly.